hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
WWE Monday Night Raw Episode: December 19, 2011
Show Opening Cole:Welcome to Raw Everybody, tonight, we showcase an extrodarnary main event. Lawler:That's right, it's Former World Heavyweight Champion The King Goku vs WWE Champion CM Punk. Cole:Also, the New Raw GM Edge, who unfortuneatly couldn't be with us tonight, has placed none other then "Mr Mania" AJ Styles in charage of tonight's program, and he booked himself in a match against "The Overnight Sensation", "The Hidden Spark" Zack Blaze. ~AJ Styles enters ~ Crowd:In an uproar Styles: I know, some of you guys aren't proud of me right now, for not winning the TNA World Heavyweight Championship last night, and instead, it was won by Kurt Angle, now i had reason for hitting a Styles Clash ''off the top of the ladder through a table to Roode. I wanted revenge for him hitting me in the head with a beer bottle on ''Impact, I wanted revenge for him causing the implosion of Fortune. But, by me being GM tonight, Angle requested some "Special" airtime. Now come on out "buddy". ~Angle Enters~ Crowd:Boo! Angle:Shut up, I am the All American Hero, I am the TNA World Champ, I am the best around, now I am inviting WWE Champ CM Punk, the Best in the World, to come on down here, right now. ~CM Punk enters~ Crowd:On its feet Punk:What is it you sooo ''despreatly want? Angle:A challenge, a Champion vs Champion match, a Clash of The Champions Match, A Punk:Get to the point. Angle:I challenge you CM Punk to a Title Unification match at The WWE Royal Rumble, winner walks away The Undisputed WWE Champion, the loser, leaves with nothing. Punk:What's the catch? Angle:Excuse me? Punk:There always has to be a catch, like, you can use chairs, i cant, you can't get counted out, i can. Angle:No catch, Championshio Forefit rules. Styles:Let's ask the WWE Universe, everybody, you want to see Angle vs Punk at The Royal Rumble?! Crowd: 97% Cheer 3%boo. Stlyes:Well there you have it, and since Punk has a match against a former world Champ, Angle you have a match against a former world champ as well, and his name, is Mark Henry! Crowd:Cheer. Punk and Angle start trash talking as Stylers is at the top of the ramp, he stops and turns around. Stlyes:Oh yes, one more thing, both of u will be at ringside during each other's matches. Match#1 Evan Bourne(w/Kofi Kingston) vs Primo(w/Epico and Rosa Mendas) Outcome:Evan wins The match starts with Primo dominating, but the fast paced air devil quickly countered with a hurricanrana counter into an Airbourne for the win. Backstage promo ~Cena walks into AJ Style's office~ Styles:Hey Cena, what can i do for you tonight? Cena:Well i got some news i need to tell everyone, in the ring, and I was hoping i could get some air - time? Styles:Sure man, anything for my bro, now what is this"news"? Cena:You shall see. Oh ya, i need to make a match for later. Styles:Sure, go right ahead. In-Ring Promo ~Cena enters~ Crowd: 75%Cheer 26%Boo. Cena:Listen, listen, this is not me complaining about losing to CM Punk fairly, cleanly, none of that, we had a great match, I thank you for it. Crowd:Yay! Cena:Now down to the bad news, first off, I got an email from Vince, WWE Board of Directors has stripped Daniel Bryan of the World Heavyweight Championship. Crowd:Booo Cena:The reason for that is because Bryan won the title after suspended superstar Vegeta ran in and attacked Goku, now this is not my decision, this is just me telling you. Now onto me, first off, I shall not be competing in matches from now, until the Royal Rumble, after the Rumble I shall not be competing until WrestleMania, where i will face The Rock! ~The Miz enters~ Miz:Cena, this is my show, and since you are on ''my show ''I challenge you to your final match for 3 weeks, I challenge you to a "Loser gets fired match" Cena:No way man. Miz: I thought you never backed down, i thought you always picked a fight. Cena:I would, but I wouln't wanna waste my time on a pathetic piece of trash like you. Crowd:Owwwwn Cena:But I do have a match for you, a 6 man elimiantion tag team match, The Miz, and Daimon Rush vs A mystery opponent, Zack Ryder and Santino Marella. With me as Special Guest ref! Oh and it's right now. Match #2 The Miz & Daimon Rush vs John Morrison and Ryder & Marella Outcome:Miz wins Cole:Miz already in the ring, Daimon Rush just entered and what a roll they have been on, 5 wins in the past 2 weeks, and last night, they barley maneged to lose to Ryder and Marella for the WWE Tag Team Championships. ~Ryder and Santino enter~ Ryder:Woo Woo Woo, You Know It! Crowd:On it's feet. Cena:And now, my favorite tag team partner, and soon to be yours. The one, the only . . . King:Who is it? Cena:The King of Parkour, John Morrison! Crowd: Roof just flew off the building in cheers. ~Morrison enters~ Crowd chant:Morrison, Morrison, Morrison! The match starts with Morrison charging after THe Miz who is on the apron, Cena stops him. Cole:Morrison is ''not ''happy to see Miz While distracted, Additude starts dominating Morrison with a few elbows to the neck, Miz eagerly wants to punish Morrison while down. Cena doesn't see the tag and Miz starts beating Morrison up. Cena counts "1...2...3...4..5" Get outta here. Miz:I got the tag Cena:I didn't see the tag! Miz:Well looks like you can't see anything! Cena slaps him "Get back on the apron" Adduitude gets back in the ring for Morrison to start attacking Additude with several knees to the gut, followed by a Flash Kick. Morrison goes for the cover. Cena "1..2..kickout" Cole:That was a fast count! Morrison drags Additude over to his corner to tag in Santino, which he does succesfully. Santino starts to dominate . After a few minutes, Additude tags in Eddy who dominates Santino, after a minute of domination, Eddy hits the 3 Amigos, Eddy hits a "Frog Splash" Cena "1..2..3!" Annoucner:Santino Marella has been eliminated! Eddy turns into a Rough Ryder. Cena"1 ... 2..3!" Announcer:Eddy Guerro has been eliminated Ryder turns to Additude who attempts a Spear but gets hit with a Rough Ryder. Cena"1..2..3!" Annoucner:Additude has been eliminated! Cole: Now it is a handicap match. Ryder, now celebrating, doesnt notcice Miz pop into the ring and hits a Skull Crushing Finalie. Cena. "1...2...3" Annoucner:Zack Ryder has been eliminated. The match goes on for about 8 minutes between Miz and Morrison before Cena gets splashed in the eyes with Soda from Miz who uses a chair to the skull of Morrison, and hits a SKF to Morrison, to the chair, he hides the chair in time for Cena to count the pin. "1.......2......3" ring the bell. Announcer:The winner of the match, The Miz! Cena hits an AA to THe Miz. Cena grabs a mic "Thats my goodbye present". Match#3 Kurt Angle vs Mark Henry Winner:Henry Cole:Welcome back to Raw everbody, right now, is a Royal Rumble particapint match, Angle vs Henry, if Angle wins and Punk loses, he choses a stipulation for their Title Unifiaction Match, vice versa, if neither or both win, Styles choses their stipulation. ~CM Punk enters in street clothes, and takes a seat at near the announce table~ Cole:Punk will watch Angle's every move, he will see what he can do, and he will serve as a distraction for Angle, to get inside his head for The Rumble. The match starts with Angle punching Henry mercelessly in the face, on the 12th punch, Henry catches Angle's arm and tosses Angle out of the ring. Punk laughs a little bit, while Henry is yelling at the Crowd, Angle sneaks back in the ring to attempt to hit a German Suplex, Angle hits it, and uses the ropes for leverage to go for a pin. Ref:1...2.. kickout as Punk shows Angle using the ropes. Punk sits back down and for the next 5 minutes, Angle gets dominated by Henry, while celebrating his work, Punk calls Henry to the ropes and acts like he is telling him something, Angle hits Henry with a school-boy. Ref:1..2..kickout Angle gets up and hits Henry with an Angle Slam, he looks over to see Punk on the apron. They start arguing for Punk to slap Angle and for Angle to turn around into a Worlds Strongest Slam. Ref:1...2...3! Announcer:The winner of the match, Mark Henry! Match #4 Stlyes vs Blaze Outcome:Styles wins The match starts with Blaze and Styles doing hardcore stunts and attacks that lead to high risk,high damege, high reward moves. Blaze takes control with a Russian Leg sweep, after 3 minutes of domination, Blaze goes to hit the ''Vertabreaker ''but Styles squirms out of it. Styles kicks Blaze in the gut and hits the ''Styles Clash. Ref:1...2..3! Main Event Match: CM Punk vs Goku Outcome:Punk wins Cole:This match, if Punk is to win, he will chose a stipulation for his encounter with Kurt Angle at The Royal Rumble. ~Goku enters to a chorus of cheers~ Cole:He does not look happy tonight. The match starts with Goku hitting a reverse STO. Ref:1...2..kickout. King:wow, the first pinfall of the match only a few seconds into it. Punk counters with a roundhouse kick to which Goku ecapes up near the entracne ramp, Punk hits Goku with an ouside dive. King:Punk is no-nonsense tonight. ~Commercial~ ~Show returns~ cole:Welcome back everybody, to our main-event, Goku vs CM Punk. Goku goes for a buzzsaw kick, but Punk ducks, Punk goes for a roundhouse but Goku counters and whips Punk into the ropes, Goku goes for a suplex but Punk jumps over him, Punk bounces off the ropes and goes for a moonsault but misses, lands on his feet, Goku attempts a spear, Punk ducks. King:wow, these two really know each other. Goku hits Punk with an Edgeacution, Punk rolls out of the ring. As Punk recovers with a water bottle spray to the face, Goku hits him with a suicide dive and Punk crashes through the table. After a few more minutes, Goku attempts to hit a ''Bloodline ''to Punk but Punk counters, throws him into a turnbuckle and hits the running bulldog. Punk does his ''GTS ''taunt. Cole:it's the begining of the end! Punk hits the GTS to Goku. Ref:1...2...3! Announcer:The winner of the match, the WWE Champion CM PUNK! Punk shakes hands with Goku. Punk:I have been thinking of this all night, the stipulation i chose is, the loser, will ''not ''get his rematch clause for the WWE Championship. After a few mintues of celebrating, Angle charges into the ring and hits an Angle Slam to Punk. The show ends with angle putting Punk in the Ankle lock.